Tsubasa no tenshi
by Lyllisky
Summary: Je cours je ne sais trop où, mais je cours. On appelle ça de la fuite je crois, mais je m'en fou. Tous ce  que je veux c'est ne plus y retourner dans cette enfer...  OOC/UA
1. Prologue

Salut à tous et à toutes1

Voilà le prologue de ma première fic j'espère très sincèrement que vous allez l'aimé!

* * *

~Prologue~

Il avançait lentement, les pieds nus s'enfoçant dans la neige blanche fraichement tomber. Cependant, il ne s'en rendait pas compte, il avançait comme un zombi ne se rendant compte de rien, ni de ce qui l'entourait, ni de la froideur de la nuit et encore moins de l'état dans le quel il était. Son beau kimono blanc et or était taché par endroit par de petites taches sombres. Ses cheveux battaient dans le vent qui rougissait la peau du petit être. Ses magnifiques yeux or paraissaient vides et fixaient le chemin qui partait travers les arbres et qui l'amenait de plus en plus profond dans la fort. Il ressemblait un ange perdu au milieu des ténèbres.

La neige se remis retomber doucement ensevelissant le sentier et bientôt, le petit se perdit, mais ne sen rendis pas compte perdu comme il était dans un monde inaccessible à tous.

Soudain, un craquement se fit entendre. Le bruit résonna come un grognement et se répercuta dans toute la fort, sans, cependant, faire réagir l'enfant qui continua son chemin vers nulle part. Soudain une respiration rauque se fit entendre et des bruits de pas devinrent de plus en plus précis. Et plus le temps passait, et plus ils s'approchaient. Soudainement, tout bruit stoppa et on entendit plus que le bruit du vent qui déversait son chant furieusement travers les feuillages d'arbres.

Le petit blond s'était arrêter de marcher et regardait son entourage d'un regard morne et sans vie. Cependant, une petite lueur faible et chancelante commenait briller au fond de ses yeux rendant leur couleur d'origine, soit un or pur, terne. Il venait de se réveiller et ne se souvenait plus de rien. Il ne se rappelait comment il s'était rendu et ce qu'il faisait dans la forêt. Il ne se rappelait de rien, aucun souvenir. Aucune mémoire. Le vide. Seule chose qu'il se souvenait était un nom, le sien sans doute : Edward. Voilà tout. Que ce petit indice maigrichon et presque insignifiant. Presque, car de cette façon il pouvait savoir quil y avait, sans doute, quelqu'un, quelque part qui l'avait apprcié pour lui avoir donné un nom. Le vent, qui s'était arrté, se remis soudainement souffler faisant trembler le petiot qui se rendis bientôt compte de la façon dont il était habiller et de ses pieds nus dans la neige froide. Prenant peu à peu conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait, une terreur indescriptible lui vrilla les entrailles, l'empchant de respirer comme il faut et des larmes de détresse se mirent remplir ses yeux d'or et coullèrent doucement sur les joues du bambin. Ne sachant où aller et étant perdu de toute façons, Ed se recroquevilla sur lui-même tentant de se réchauffer un minimum. Soudainement, les bruits de pas et les craquements provoqués par ces derniers se refirent entendre. Le plus jeune se concentra sur ces derniers et au moment où ils se firent plus forts et plus proche, il se mit courir écoutant une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait de courir le plus vite possible et de s'éloigner le plus possible de ces bruits. Alors avec toute la force de ses petites jambes il couru à travers la forêt s'écorchant les joues sur les branches et les pieds sur les petites roches que la neige ne recouvrait pas totalement par endroit puisque caché par les épines des grands conifères. Soudainement, il buta contre une grosse racine et il tomba de tout sont long par terre. Il tenta de se relever, mais il était trop tard. Plusieurs hommes sortir dentres les branches des grands conifères et l'entourrent. Au total, le gamin pu en compter cinq, tous plus costaux les uns que les autres. Le petit se releva mais resta recroqueviller sur lui-même se demandant ce que les grands hommes lui voulaient. Soudainement, un des hommes fit un pas vers lui et il pu le détailler plus en profondeur malgré ses yeux baissé vers le sol. Il était grand, sale et malpropre, une odeur dsagrable se dégageait de lui. Il tenta de reculer et d'échapper à la poigne du malpropre, mais c'était sans compter sur son acolyte qui l'emprisonna dans ses gros bras en l'empchant de s'enfuire. L'autre continua son avancer vers lui et s'exclama assez fort pour que tous puisse l'entendre malgré la litanie du vent.

- Voyez-vous ce que nous avons attrapé! Fit-il de sa gosse voix forte et bourru tout en continuant d'avancer jusqu'à la petite chose tremblante qui le regardait avec peur. Il s'arrêta seulement lorsqu'il fut à deux pouces de son visage. On dirait que la chance nous souris aujourdhui. Le marché des esclaves sera content d'accueillir cette petite merveille.

Il parti dans un gros rire suivi de prs par les autres membres de son groupe. L'homme lui saisit, dans un mouvement brusque et sans douceur, son visage et il le détailla de la tête aux pieds sans aucune gêne, allant même pousser l'audace jusqu'à écarter les pants de son kimono afin de le voire dans son entier. Le corps du plus jeune tait frêle et candide, la peau dorée et douce. Il avait de petites mains menues qui se terminaient cependant par de longs doigts. Son coup gracieux était surmont dun visage fin aux traits un peu efféminés, mais qui gardait tout de même un côté masculin. Deux grands yeux d'or cerné de larmes le regardaient avec frayeur. Le tout était entouré dune abondante chevelure blonde comme les blés et qui descendait jusqu'au milieu de ses omoplates. Il dégageait de lui une beauté attractive et naturelle. L'homme avait vraiment l'impression de se trouver en face dun ange. Son rictus s'élargie encore plus, déformant complètement son visage en pensant au profit qu'il ferait en allant le vendre aux enchères du marché des esclaves. Ho! Oui, il allait gagner beaucoup d'argent avec se petit trésor. Un rire gras et affreux sortie d'entre se lèvres, faisant se figer le plus petit. Soudainement, mue par une volonté soudaine, le petit se mis se débattre. Il ne contrôlait plus ses gestes et il donna un coup dans le bas ventre de celui qui le retenait. Ce dernier le lâcha afin de se replier sur lui-même. Après quelques instants, il se redressa et assomma le petit ange qui, sur le coup, s'évanouie.

Cest ainsi que par une froide journée d'automne un ange perdit ses ailes...

* * *

Voilà c'était le prologue de ma fic. Désolé pour les fautes et laisser moi des comms pour me dire si vous aimez ou pas!

Donc, review s'il vous plait!

A+

P.S.: J'allais oublier! Je ne serais sans doute pas regulière dans le postage de mes fics donc désoler!


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour,

désoler pour l'attente je sais que ça été très long mais bon le voilà! HOURA! Sinon merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laisser des review, mais le problème c'est que je suis pas sur d'y avoir répondu... donc je suis vraiment désoler si je ne l'ai pas fait mais je vous dis un gros merci du fond du coeur! sur ce...

J'allait oublier!

/!\ATTENTION-IMPORTANT/!\

Le mon de ma fic se passe dans un mélange du monde FMA et du notre! On y retrouve donc de l'alchimie, notre technologie, l'ambiance de fma et la notre... pour d'autre détail laisser un comm ^^

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Je courais, le plus vite possible. J'avais l'impression que mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Je voulais partir loin, très loin, le plus loin possible. Sans doute que vous appelleriez cela de la fuite et, franchement, je ne pourrais vous contredire, car c'est exactement ce que je faisais. Je fuyais. Je le fuyais_ Lui_. Je fuyais l'enfer dans lequel_ il_ m'a enfermé contre mon gré. Cet enfer insupportable de torture qui m'empoisonnais et me détruisait de toute part.

Je traversais des rues, des boulevards, des ruelles, même si je tentais d'éviter ces dernières et de rester le plus possible dans des endroits remplis de gens dans l'espoir vain de les semer, de les voir disparaitre. Malgré tout, seule la noirceur me collait, m'habillant comme une seconde peau. Je ne distinguais rien, ma vision était flou et tout baignais dans un noir total et tout ce que je pouvais apercevoir était quelques ombres se détachant de mon monde de ténèbres. J'avançais sans savoir où j'allais et, franchement, je crois qu'à ce moment là je m'en foutais! Mon seul but était de semer mes poursuivants avant qu'_eux_ ne me rattrapent et ne me reconduisent au près de _Lui_.

Je continuais de courir travers la foule dense du marché principal de la ville et à cette heure-ci s'étais plein et je faisais attention à ne pas tomber pour ne pas réduire la distance, déjà trop courte mon goût. Je ne voyais toujours que ces ombres noires autour de moi. Je n'entendais rien du bruit de la foule et sans doute des protestations que certain devait faire en mon encontre, mais j'en avais rien faire et je crois qu'à ma place eux aussi s'en ficherait comme de leur premier poisson rouge mort. Un bourdonnement continu me vrillait les oreilles et emplissait ma tête me donnant 'limpression que celle-ci allait exploser. Mon coeur battait la chamade et mon souffle était saccadé et précipité à cause de ma course folle. Tout ce que je pouvais entendre était le son de _leurs_ bottes sur le pavé derrière moi et _leurs_ respirations dans mon cou, comme s'_ils_ n'avaient qu'à tendre leurs bras pour m'attraper et me ramener en enfer, là où plus personne ne pourrait plus jamais venir maider définitivement. Cependant, ceci ne devait être que le produit de mon imagination dû à mon stresse grandissant. Cependant, ça eu son petit effet car j'obligeais mes jambes à courir encore plus vite. Je cherchais un endroit où je pourrais me cacher afin de me reposer un peu, car je sentais mes jambes trembler et qu'elles allaient me lâcher dans pas longtemps. Cependant, perdu dans mes pensés et dans ma fuite, je ne remarquais pas le grand hôtel devant lequel mes pas m'avaient mené. Une fois que je l'eu remarqué je me dis qu'il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière et entrai à l'intrieur à toute vitesse sans plus me poser de questions. Une fois à l'intrieur je ne m'arrêtais pas de courir pour autant et je continuais à chercher un endroit où je pourrais me faufiler afin de me reposer.

Tout en continuant d'avancer, je regardais pour la premire fois -ou peut-être la deuxième, mon esprit était assez perturbé pour l'instant et essayait de se concentrer sur autre chose que le nombre de fois où j'avais regardé derrire moi depuis que je m'étais évadé- par-dessus mon épaule pour voir où en étaient mes poursuivants. Je _les _vis immédiatement à l'entre me cherchant des yeux. À un moment, un d_eux_ me remarqua et le dis aux autres qui se mirent à ma poursuite d'un pas lent cependant, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sans doute, ce qui était l'exacte opposer de ce que je faisais. Je me remis à regarder devant moi juste temps pour ne pas foncer dans quelqu'un à qui j'envoyais un vague désoler et repris ma course sans regarder la personne -de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si javais le temps!-. Cest à ce moment que je vis comme par miracle -vous devez avouer tout de même que ça tombe toujours au bon moment se genre de choses, non?- les portes d'un ascenseur prètent à se refermer. Je fis donc un dernier sprint pour franchir le mètre qui me séparait de ma sécurité temporaire et me faufilait à l'intrieur au dernier moment. Au moment de me retourner, j'eu juste le temps de voir l'un des hommes de main de mon ancien tortionnaire, enfin ancien, c'est vite dit je ne voudrais pas me faire de faux espoir non plus et puis c'est vite dit- courir dans ma direction, le visage rouge de colère et tendant la main afin d'essayer -bien inutilement de mon avis personnel-de retenir l'ascenseur. Il ne fut cependant pas assez vite et les portes se fermrent sur une dernière vision de ses yeux haineux et colériques dirigé envers ma personne. Une fois les portes refermée, j'appuyais sur tous les boutons des derniers étages, pas question qu'_ils_ me rattrapent aussi facilement. Une fois fait, je me suis laissé tomber au sol, les jambes molles. Ce moment de calme me permit de reprendre mes esprits et de me mettre à trembler comme une feuille. L'adrénaline partait et avec elle toute ma force. Le bourdonnement à mes oreilles revint plus fort et plus intense et avec lui, la noirceur envahit complètement ma vision me laissant aveugle, une sensation de fièvre monta et des vertiges prirent possession de moi. Après ce qui me sembla des heures, mon malaise disparut et je pu commencer a entendre une voix me parler.

Au début, je n'entendis pas grand-chose, encore un peu sous le choc des émotions trop fortes, mais peu à peu une voix se fit de plus en plus clair dans ma tête et je me forçais tâcher de comprendre ce qu'elle me disait. Elle était douce et suave. Elle me donnait l'impression d'étre en sécurité, jaurais voulu m'endormir tellement elle m'apaisait. Puis, peu peu des mots se sont formés. J'entendais de vague «vous», «bien» et dautres mots. Le temps que je fasse le lien entre tous ce que j'entendais, il s'était accroupi face à moi et me regardait avec ce qui pouvait paraître être de l'inquitude. Ce manège me parut durer des heures, mais tout cela se passa en quelques secondes et tout redevint claire comme si le court du temps avait reprit sa place originel.

- Jeune homme, est-ce que tout va bien? Voilà ce qu'il disait.

Je hochais la tête de haut en bas pour lui signifier que oui, tout va bien même si c'est tout à fait le contraire. Je ne voulais surtout pas impliquer un parfait inconnu dans cette histoire et de toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire? Rien, voilà! De plus, je ne voulais pas parler, en fait, je ne pouvais plus que je ne voulais, puisque ma voix étant bloqué dans ma gorge, je sentais que si je la forais à sortir elle allait me trahir et se mettre à être chevrotante. Donc, pour éviter qu'il ne pose plus de question et se mette à douté de ma bonne -ou mauvaise, mais ça reste au choix- foie je préférais me taire. Déjà que je tremblais comme une sourie face à un chat, ma voix n'allait certainement pas m'aider à ce qu'il se mette à se mêler de ses affaires -bien que je dois avouer qu'il est assez gentil de se proccuper de la santé d'un inconnu.

C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment que mes vertiges cessèrent et que je pu relever la tête afin de mieux respirer. Cest là que je vis pour la première fois ses yeux. Des yeux noirs, profonds, légrement plissé en amendes. Ils étaient si beaux que je crois que durant une seconde ou deux j'oubliais de respirer. Aujourd'hui je me dis que c'est sans doute se qui m'a fait tomber en amour avec lui, mais à cette époque je ne pensais pas que j'allais le revoir, si seulement... Je continuais mon inspection; ses cheveux étaient noirs, soyeux et brillant. Il avait un nez droit et des dents blanches protégé par de fines lèvres roses. Son visage et ses traits étaient fin et gracieux, mais restait masculin et montrait une certaine maturité et dureét que certain devait très certainement lui envier. Cependant, je dû arrêter ma contemplation, car il s'était remis à parler.

- Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien? Vous trembler beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui va bien. Dit-il avec un petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

- Oui, oui je vous dis...dis-je de ma voix super...incontrolé

Sur ces derniers mots les portes de l'ascenseur souvrirent sur un ding sonore- vous savez le petit bruit qui indique que vous êtes arrivé et que les portes s'ouvrent. Du coup, je voulu me lever pour partir, mais comme tout le monde le sait : un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, et bien mes vertiges me reprirent et j'allais m'écraser si le bel étranger ne m'avait pas rattrapé -Franchement je trouve nul appeler quelqu'un «inconnu»- et éviter une rencontre avec le plancher cirer du corridor de l'hôtel.

Javais la tête qui tournait, c'était sans doute dû au mouvement trop brusque que je fis lorsque je me levai. L'homme, car c'est ce qu'il était, non pas du genre vieux mais du genre homme d'affaire de 25-30 ans habit-cravate, m'aida à me remettre sur pied et à avancer tout en me soutenant, j'en étais assez content, car je doute que seul j'eu réussit à me tenir sur mes deux jambes en équilibre et me rendre où que se soit. Il me fit asseoir sur un banc qui trainait dans un coin du couloir et croyez moi ou non, mais ce moment là je me suis réellement demander ce qu'un banc foutais dans un couloir où il ny avait que des portes de chambre dailleurs- pour que je puisse me reprendre. Par la suite, il me demanda:

- Vous êtes sur de bien aller? Vous voulez que j'appelle un médecin?

Sur cette question, je secouais vigoureusement la tête et il comprit que je ne voulais pas. Il insista néanmoins;

- Vous êtes livide, vous êtes... (Nouvelle ngation de ma part)Daccord, j'ai compris! Cependant, vous ne m'empêcherais pas d'aller vous chercher un verre d'eau. Nouveau sourire suprieur de sa part.

Tout en disant ces mots, il se dirigea vers une porte, mais je l'attrapais par la manche et tira vers moi, ce qui faillit le faire tomber, et lui dit de ma voix la plus sur que je pu trouver sur le moment :

- Ne vous en faite pas. Tout va bien. C'était seulement un petit étourdissement.

- Ça vous arrive souvent ces «petits» étourdissements? Me demanda t'il septique et un peu sarcastique.

Je ne me donnai pas la peine de érpondre et détourna la tête. Ce que je vis me figea et me fis perdre les couleurs qui me manquait. Au bout du couloir regardant à l'opposer de où se que nous étions, se tenait un des mes poursuivants. Je sentis toute mon adrénaline me revenir d'un coup. Ne voulant pas qu'il me voit je fis la chose la plus stupide de ma vie, mais c'elle qui était sans doute plus réalisable sur le coup. J'attrapai le col de la chemise de l'homme face à moi, l'attira et l'embrassa tout simplement. Je sais, a fait cliché, mais que voulez vous faut ce qu'il faut quand il le faut. Mais, vous savez quoi? Ça marche! Le pion passa à côté de nous et passa son chemin. Après que je fus rassuré de ne plus le voir, je me séparai des lèvres du bellâtre face à moi et soupira. Quand je relevai la tête je vis -mon dieu, je commence à être à cour de diminutif, je devrais peut-être lui demander son nom?- mon vis-vis me fixer les yeux ronds comme des balles de tennis- son expressions était assez drôle en soit et je me serais foutu de sa gueule si je n'avais pas craint de voir le pion retentir. Cependant, je rougis et je me mis à bredouiller des excuses en tout genre. Finalement, je dis, tout en bégayant un peu :

- Dé...désoler...je...heu...je dois y aller...merci...et...hum...adieu!

Je me relevai en vitesse et couru le plus vite possible dans les escaliers. Je réussis à sortir dehors grâce à une porte de secours. Cependant, ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est que deux des pions m'y attendait. Lorsqu'ils me virent, ils se mirent à courir dans ma direction, naturellement je me mis à courirà l'opposer vers la fin de la ruelle, donc vers la rue et la population. Cependant, je n'avais pas prévu qu'ils sortiraient leurs armes et me tirais dessus. La balle me transpera le flan gauche et je trébuchai sous l'impacte et la douleur occasionné par la blessure. Je tournais un peu la tête pour voir où ils étaient et les vis approcher. Je me relavais faisant fi de la douleur et alla rejoindre le plus vite possible la rue principale et m'engouffras dans la foule. Je les vis s'arrêter à l'entré de la ruelle et je continuais mon chemin mes mains plaqués sur ma blessure pour essayer d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Cependant, je perdis trop de sang et mes forces commencèrent à me manquer. Ma vue redevenais ce trou noir et le bourdonnement repris possession de mon crâne et de mes oreilles. C'est dans ces conditions que je continuais d'avancer jusqu'à ce que j'heurte quelqu'un et m'étale au sol. Je sentis vaguement, plus que je ne vis, la personne s'accroupir et essayer de me faire reprendre connexion avec la réalité et crier pour que l'on appelle les urgences. Je réagis vivement sur ces derniers mots empoignant le chandail de l'ombre et lui dit de ne surtout pas appeler les urgences. Mais le noir se fit de plus en plus intense et la dernière chose que je vis avant de m'évanouir fut ces yeux couleur brun caramel que je connaissait trop bien, mais qui, sur le moment, ne me firent aucun effet et prononçais une dernire chose même si je ne suis pas sûr de cela.

Un dernier mot.

Un nom,

Ou plutôt un surnom...

-«Al»

* * *

POUAHAHAHAHA! je vous laisse avec a et devinez qui est qui! (mme si c'est trs simple dcouvrir...)

a+


End file.
